


Drabbles on the Penguin Jedi

by TessaDoesThings



Series: Tessa's Soft Wars [23]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone shenagians, Drabble Collection, Gen, Penguin Jedi, feral penguin child, wolfpack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaDoesThings/pseuds/TessaDoesThings
Summary: Comet has adopted a force-sensitive penguin.He's part of the Wolf Pack.Shenanigans ensue.
Series: Tessa's Soft Wars [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829968
Comments: 42
Kudos: 60
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	1. Listen, does Comet know he's flightless?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RogueLadyVader (LaylaYuy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaYuy/gifts).



“Should we be worried about that?” Boost nudges Comet, and he looks up from where he was cleaning his weapon.

“Worried about what?” Comet asks, following Boost’s line of sight. “Oh.” Robert is standing in the center of their camp, desperately flapping his stubby black wings up and down. Comet can’t help the fond grin that spreads across his face.

“I think he’s trying to fly.” Boost comments, both humor, and horror in his words. Comet snorts.

“He is.”

“Doesn’t that worry you?”

“The general says penguins are flightless.”

“Does Robert know that?”

“I’m not about to tell him that!”


	2. belly sliding competitions

“We’ll have to wait for the river to thaw.” General Plo comments, Boost flops downwards onto the snow watching as Comet does the same, earning a squak.

Comet opens the top of his pack, and Robert spills out. He sends Comet a look of indignation that looks far to much like the commander’s, before flopping onto his stomach and sliding away across the snow.

“Hey! Come back!” Comet shoots to his feet, and Boost quickly swings his leg, nocking Comet onto his stomach as well. Comet glares at Boost, but instead of standing, slides away on his stomach as well.


	3. TINY JETPACK, TESSA

“Look, Comet, we need a second force sensitive for this.”

“I understand that, but that doesn’t change the fundamental issue. Robert is flightless.” Comet argues in response.

“Technically, so are we, but we can cross the gorge no problem.” Numb responds as he flicks through the newest edition of The Manual.

“Yes, but we have jetpacks.” Boost chimes in and Comet could _kiss_ him. It’s not often that Boost is the voice of reason.

“Well then.” General Plo says, drawing the bickering to a halt and collecting their attention. “It seems the solution is to get Robert his own jetpack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> numb belongs to my lovely friend Aero!


	4. Also a penguin Jedi would be really good for infiltrations

“Well, he could get in unnoticed.” Plo concedes.

“He’s a black and white bird! He’d stand out far too easily!” Comet protests. Plo watches Wolffe on the other side of the table for his response.

“Yes in _oh look cool creature_ way, not in an _ahhh spy!_ way which is more than can be said for anyone else.” Wolffe hits back to Comet.

“Well, he would hardly be able to report what he saw back to us!” Back to Wolffe.

“Well, give him a camera!”

“He doesn’t have hands!”

“But we could strap a mic under his wing….”

“Boost!”


	5. Just eats the fish on the counter

“What is that smell, General?” Wolffe asks the important question.

“I am making my new padawan a fish dish.” The general comments casually.

“Your new padawan…. Robert?” Comet calls over.

“Ponds hasn’t said anything about Robert becoming a padawan yet!” Wolffe sounds indignant at his batchmate’s betrayal. The general coughs.

“The council is not yet aware of said padawan.” He wears a face of false innocence. Wolffe begins to scold the general when Comet screeches.

“Robert no!” Comet lunges for the counter, where Robert has an entire fish in his mouth and an expression of pure glee on his face.


	6. Looking for anyone who can update the Manual for penguin-specific instances

**_ Priority Alert: _ **

Wolffe: Where’s Edee’s nerd? I need to know about bird jedi.

Cody: Wolffe we have talked about your containment protocols.

Wolffe: This one has always been a bird!

Ponds: Bird Jedi????

Gree: I can’t help if you don’t elaborate on that.

Wolffe: It’s a dumb creature and I need a manual for it, stat.

Bly: I know you don’t have a padawan.

Wolffe: It followed Comet home one day and now the General’s attached.

Cody: kot

Gree: elaborating? Please?

Wolffe: [image03451](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/807088922932150334/814319638162440192/download_1.jpg).jpg

Ponds: Wolffe it’s adorable.

Ponds: Wolffe it’s mine now.

Rex: We need to update the manual. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the photo link does actually work.


	7. Robert sings. So Penguin squak music

“What is that sound?” Sinker groans, and covers his ears with his pillow. It doesn’t help.

“Sounds like… squawking.” Someone else calls from farther down in the barracks. Sinker is going to gleefully murder Comet.

“Lieutenant, please quiet your son!” He shamelessly hollers to the bunk further down the hallway.

“It’s not my fault!” Lieutenant Comet groans back. “He’s with Boost and the nightshift.”

“That doesn’t explain the squawking.” Another voice chimes in.

“The night shift must have music on. Robert has a recently discovered love of singing along.”

Oh no. It’s cute. How could they ask him to stop?


	8. That long conversation in the middle of the night as to whether Robert has knees

It’s been a long ride in a small ship, so really, Wolffe shouldn’t have been surprised.

“Does Robert have knees?” It’s Sinker who starts it. It’s always Sinker.

“Of course!” There’s Comet.

“Of course not!” And… Boost.

“What?” Comet rounds on his best friend.

“If he had knees, he wouldn’t waddle like that!”

“Maybe it’s a choice.” Sinker innocently adds.

“If it is, it’s a stupid one.” Wolffe thoughtlessly adds.

“Robert is a very intelligent bird!” And… Comet again. Wolffe immediately regrets.

“There’s nothing wrong with not having knees.” Boost chimes in.

“But does he have elbows?” Sinker begins again.


	9. Anakin meeting Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Art, who provided this prompt.

“My padawan is cooler.” Skywalker announces as soon as Plo introduces Padawan Robert.

“It is hardly a competition, Knight Skywalker.” Plo comments, gently scratching Robert in that spot Plo’s padawan loves. Plo loves Robert and Little ‘Soka equally.

 _It is so a competition_ , Robert snarks into their padawan-master bond.

“It is too a competition!” ‘Soka exclaims. Plo chuckles. “Besides, he can’t be your padawan, he doesn’t have a lightsaber yet!” Oh. ‘Soka is afraid she’s being replaced. Plo rests a claw on her montrals reassuringly.

“He most certainly has one.” Plo responds as Robert makes off with Skywalker’s latest lightsaber.


End file.
